A Day with Meg-Chan's Teachers *the sequel*
by Harpooner
Summary: This is the a funny one that Meg-Chan and I fixed up! It's related to my 1st humor fic! Anyway Harpooner and I joined up to make the sequel! SO READ IT!!!!!!!


A Day with Chunky's (also Meg-Chan's) Teachers *The sequel*  
  
By Harpooner and Meg-Chan  
  
  
What Harpooner had to say:   
This fic is related to my friend Meg chans fic, the digidestined in a day with Meg-Chan's teachers. Meg-Chan helped me with this fic too (she's in my school). Im Chunky, the real person who really says HUH HUH HUH all the time and harpoons fat people. I made another fic about the digigang visiting my school.   
~Harpooner (aka Chunky)  
  
What Meg-Chan had to say:   
Yes this is the true Meg-Chan!!!!! Don't believe then I'll review this first and tell you again!!!!!! Anyway I spellchecked her whole fic!!!! Well actually I did a part of it.......(-_-);; So exspect very stupid typoes!!!!!! Chunky wrote it so blame her mispelling to her!!!! I was too lazy to spell check the whole thing!!!! Anyway hope you had a good time reading this.......Even though it's a bit weird.......  
AND READ AND REVIEW MY FICS!!!!!!!!! I let her use my characters since she knows most of them (the teachers ,herself , the students....) and she's my friend. She made up the story line and I made a few corrections and more funny stuff into this fic..  
~Meg-Chan  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bus.............  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHUNKY: today my bus was late too, just like Meg-Chan's. I went into the school with her and the digigang that followed her on the bus again. HUH HUH HUH   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At lockers............................  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MEG-CHAN: would you stop saying "Huh huh huh"?! It's so annoying and idiotic!!  
  
CHUNKY: HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH  
  
JOE: YOU STUPID IDIOT CHUNKY!!! YOU SOUND STUPID AND U PROBABLY ARE STUPID TOO AND You DIDNT STUDY FOR THE TEST!!! NOW You MUST DIE!!!! *takes out dagger*  
  
CHUNKY: HUH HUH HUH NOW I MUST HARPOON You!!!!! *takes out straws*   
  
JOE: AHHHH!!!! NOOO!! I'M ALLERGIC TO THOSE!!!!! *throws dagger at chunky anyway*  
  
CHUNKY: *gets hit in the head by dagger but only the ponytail gets cut off*   
Ahhhh!!! My ponytail!!!!. now my stupid hair is going to puff up and get in   
my way!!!! I spent so many months growing it back!!!!  
  
EVERYONE: HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ANTHONY: hey chunky, I dare You to sneak up on someone and shave them bald!! (He's real)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Homeroom  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHUNKY: ok! *now I go into my sucky homeroom with fat Ms Thayer and no friends* (Meg-Chan and others go to Mr. Seddon's homeroom. grrrr...... lucky them)   
  
Ms.Thayer: (calling the Attendence thingy) Chunky Cotto- I mean Chunky!  
  
Chunky: *Raises her hand*  
  
*Ms.Thayer tries to eat her hand but Chunky runs away flapping pieces of card board*  
  
Chunky: Huh huh! I can fly!!! Huh! Huh!!  
  
*Chunky runs pass Meg-Chan's homeroom a few times*  
  
Tai: What is wrong with her?  
  
Meg-Chan: We will never know..........  
  
Chunky: *from outside* HA HA!!!! I can fly!!!!!!!  
  
*Chunky gets yelled by some teacher*  
  
Chunky:*runs away* AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
All: *from Mr.Seddon's Homeroom* HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1st period- math  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chunky: I sit in the back so I've never gotten spitted on by Mr. Budak. And I get to the boats first so I don't get that much spitted on..... no friends in this class except Selena who sits far away from me. Darn! I should've got an umbrella!!!! (Meg-Chan: Even though you're too cheap to buy one....*sweatdrop*)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2nd per- English.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chunky: very boring class. no friends here. And I had to stand the yelling of Mrs.John Luckily I had my ear plugs!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3rd per- GYM!!!!!   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
yesssss!!!!! (Meg-Chan and digigang are here too) yay!!! HUH HUH  
  
*Mr. ball does gay dances and makes us do them too.*   
  
CHUNKY: *with out her ear plugs* GRRRR.... stupid short puffy hair got magnetized in it.  
  
CHUNKY: hey meg-Chan I could run faster than u even is im shorter and younger!!! HUH HUH HUH!!!!  
  
MEG-CHAN: I know that already!! u proved it to me every time so stop bragging geez. at least im smarter than u!!  
  
CHUNKY: *runs ahead of half of the class*  
  
MR. BALL: RUN BOYS RUN!!!!! *looking at the boys legs cause he's gay* HEY CHUNKY! NO CUTTING OTHER PEOPLE EVEN IF THEYRE FAT AND RUN SLOW!!!! GET IN LINE!!!!  
  
TAI: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MATT: MEG-CHAN!!!!!! CAN WE DITCH CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MEG-CHAN: THIS IS CHUNKY'S FIC EVEN THOUGH I HELPED HER WITH IT.....(^_^);;  
  
CHUNKY: SHUT UP!!!! HARPOON!!!!! HAHAHAHA HUH HUH HUH!!!!! *throw straws at them*  
  
TAI: OHHH NO.......!  
  
MATT: I GOT STRAWS STUCK IN MY HAIR!!!!!!!!  
  
*MEGAN enters*  
  
MEGAN: I'll get them out........  
  
CHUNKY: SHUT UP!!!! HARPOON!!!!! HAHAHAHA HUH HUH HUH!!!!!  
  
MEGAN: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! Not me!!!!!  
  
*Chunky throws a few straws at Megan*  
  
MR.Ball: CHUUNKY!! Do that gay purple dance now!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHUNKY: YOU ,SHUT UP TOO!!!! HARPOON!!!!! HAHAHAHA HUH HUH HUH!!!!!  
  
MR BALL: AHHHHH!!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!! NO HARPOON!!!!  
  
*Mr.Ball goes away by doing very gay skips*  
  
Magical Megan: GGGrrrrrrrr.......You will pay!!!!!   
  
Joe: Gomamon digivolve!!!!!!!  
  
Gomamon: digivolve to.............Ikkakumon!  
  
Ikkakumon: HARPOON TORPEDO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chunky: Harpoon! *throws a straw*  
  
*the straw bounce of Ikkakumon's torpedo and hits Chunky*  
  
Magical Megan: *waves her wand* Fire Surge!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Megan's Fire Surge hit Chunky in the ass*  
  
Chunky: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! My ass is in fire!!!!!!!  
  
Mimi: Ewww....It stinks here! Chunky ,let me add some fragrant sprays on you.......  
  
Chunky: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Mimi: Don't worry they're flowery fragrences!!!!! *Mimi sprays the smelly fire with fragrnces*   
  
Chunky: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! The flame on my Ass!!!! It's growing!!!!  
  
Mimi: Good for you *not giving a damn*  
  
*Chunky runs around with a fire on her ass*  
  
Sora: *sweatdrop* This is crazy...........  
  
Meg-Chan: *sweatdrop* I know it's even more crazy than the Digiworld..........  
  
Sora: Why does she even bother making a fic about her idiotic self with us...?  
  
Meg-Chan: I don't know.......Ask her......if you're willing to......*sweatdrop*  
  
Sora: uhhhhhhhhh.....never mind!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4th per- Latin   
very boring. Meg-Chan and digigang is in this class too!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Megan: Again our clowns (Joe,Matt,and Tai) make perverted jokes about the Latins........  
  
Mimi: *yells mad loud!!* SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
*whole class faints!!!*  
  
Chunky: *under the desk with earplugs* HUH HUH HUH HUH!!!!!!  
  
Mimi: AHHHHH!!!!!! NOT YOU AGAIN!!!!!  
  
*Mimi bonks her head with a frying pan so she won't hear the idiotic chants of Chunky*  
  
Chunky: HUH HUH HUH!  
  
*A fire forms from the heater (she sits very near the heater) on her shirt and spread to her ass*  
  
Chunky: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5th per- history yay!  
CHUNKY: *sits with meg-Chan and digigang.*   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Chunky keeps saying "HUH HUH HUH"*  
  
Meg-Chan: *snicker* *snicker* You have so many holes in your pants! *snicker* *snicker*  
  
Chunky: Shut up!!!!  
  
Matt: Hey it looks like the cheese with holes!!  
  
Tai: Cheesy pants!!! Cheesy pants!!! *Meg-Chan: she one time accidently spilled a whole carton of milk on her pants and I teased her that it will make her pants into cheese(^^)*  
  
Joe: Ha ha ha ha!  
  
Mimi: It might stink since it's rotten sooooo.....*sprays Chunky with more fragrances...*  
  
Chunky: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I smell like a..........  
  
Mimi: A rose! Unbelievable but true!!  
  
ALL: Ha ha ha!  
  
Chunky: ............Revenge...........  
  
*Mr.Seddon's ass faces Chunky* (Mr.Seddon fat but not as much as the other ones....)  
  
Chunky: *glances at Mr.Seddon's ass* D'OH! I need to see the board!!!!!!  
  
Meg-Chan: That ass is mooning you...........  
  
Chunky: Fine then I'll move!!!!  
  
*Chunky moves to another seat*  
  
Chunky: *all happy* HUH HUH HUH!  
  
*Mr.Seddon's ass points to where Chunky is sitting now....*  
  
Meg-Chan: Ha ha ha!  
  
Chunky: What?! *looks at the back of her....* ACCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!  
  
Meg-CHan: *Laughs out loud* HA ha ha!!!!!  
  
Tai: *falls on the ground* HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: *giggles* This ain't funny......  
  
Mimi: Admit it your laughing ,Sora!  
  
Matt: *Snicker* *Snicker* *Snicker* hee hee *Snicker* *Snicker* *Snicker*  
  
Chunky: gggggrrrrrrrrrr.......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
lunch -   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chunky: WOOO HOOO!!!!  
  
Meg-Chan: Stop acting like a retard!!!!!  
  
SELENA: *sits there with head on her hand.* looks very bored.  
  
CHUNKY: *STEALS STRAWS AS HARPOONS* sits with meg-Chan and digigang. takes object with myself to use it as a fat detector. when I see a fat person, the fat detector will go BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
MEG-CHAN: AHHHH!!!! I am sick of seeing that stupid fat detector!!! *grabs detector and throws it in the trash.*  
  
CHUNKY: NOOOOO!!!! *dives into trash barrel after detector.*  
  
MEG-CHAN: TRASHPICKER!!!! TRASHPICKER!!!! *pointing to Chunky*  
  
CHUNKY: AHHHH!!!! im getting sucked into the trash barrel!!!! AHHHHH!!!!! BLACK HOLE!!!! ROBOT FRANK 2000!!!!! (Meg-Chan: I made a comic about that just for fun once...*sweatdrop....)  
  
*Because of chunky's magnetized hair she gets sucked in by the metal trash barrel*  
  
EVERYONE IN CAFETERIA ROLLS EYES AT CHUNKY AND LOOKS AT HER LIKE SHES CRAZY. (ACTUALLY I AM)  
  
CHUNKY: *no longer getting sucked into trash jumps out covered with food* WHAT!!!!!!????? WHAT THE HELL ARE U LOOKIN AT HUH??!!!!   
  
*MR QUIGG (AKA FAT BUTT MONSTER) SEES AND SMELLS FOOD ON CHUNKY.* (Meg-Chan: I also so made a funny comic that was related to this)  
  
BUTT MONSTER: MUST EAT!!!! MUST EAT!!!! (running) BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!   
  
CHUNKY: AHHHHH!!!!! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!! *starts to harpoon butt monster*  
  
(butt monster blows up) (ms Thayer starts to chase chunky who ran out of harpoons)  
  
MS THAYER: GULP!!!!! BURP!!!! FART!!!  
  
CHUNKY: *going inot Ms.Thayer's stomach* AHHHHHHH!!!!! IM EATEN!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *PLOP*   
GODDAMMIT!!! IT STINKS IN MS THAYERS STOMACH!!! AHHHH!!!! ACID!!!!! GAS!!!  
  
(FEW MINS LATER, MS THAYER EATS ANOTHER THING)  
  
Tai: *from outside of Ms.Thayer's stomach........* AGUMON!!!!!!!  
  
THING: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! *PLOP*  
  
CHUNKY: who are you? HUH HUH  
  
THING: I am Agumon and I belong to Tai u idiot!!!!  
  
CHUNKY: I AM NOT AN IDIOT!!!! *starts to fight with agumon*  
  
AGUMON: *SHOOTS FIRE AT CHUNKY*  
  
CHUNKY: AHHHH!!!! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!!!! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!!!! (Meg-Chan: Yes again......*sweat drop*)  
  
MS THAYER: mmmmm...... yummy chunky barbecue.....duuhhhhh  
  
THAYER'S STOMACH: GRUMBLE!!! GRUMBLE!!! GURGLE!!!  
  
AGUMON: AHHHHH!!!! its gas!!!!!! cough cough! man it stinks!!!!  
  
CHUNKY: GAAAKK GAG GAG!!!!!  
  
AGUMON: I have an idea of how to get us out of here!!!! Pepper Breath!!!! *shoots fire constantly*   
  
Thayer's STOMACH: GRUMBLE!!!! GRUMBLE!!!! GRUMBLE!!!!!! FARRRRRTTTT!!!! GRUMBLE!!!!   
**********BOOOOOOOM!!!!!************   
  
AGUMON: YESSS!!! IT WORKED!!!! BUT WE BETTER GET OUTTA HERE!!!! IT STINKS!!!!  
  
CHUNKY: uh thanks agumon  
  
AGUMON: NO PROBLEM IDIOT!!!!  
  
CHUNKY: AHHHHH!!!!!! (inhaling all the thayer fart) GAG GAG!!!!  
  
The whole digigang: *with gas masks* YAAYY!!!  
  
Chunky: Hey why didn't I get one!!!!!!  
  
Megan: Because Agumon got the last one.......  
  
Tai: You're the "MON" ,Agumon!!!   
  
Fire alarm: Beep beep !  
  
(everyone is running out of the school now because of the smell and the fire alarms are on)  
  
MEG-CHAN: this place is a real stinkbomb!!!!! lets get outta here!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
outside of school waiting for buses......   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Chunky: heh heh we got out early because of the "fire")  
  
CHUNKY: LOOK AT ME!!! (FLAPPING CARDBOARD ALL AROUND) I CAN FLY!!!! *RUNS ACROSS STREET TO DEMONSTRATE* *FLAP FLAP FLAP*  
  
TRUCK: BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!!!! VROOM!!!!  
  
MEG-CHAN AND DIGIGANG: *slap forehead* IDIOT!!!!!  
  
Agumon: Should I Tai?  
  
Tai: Absolutely!  
  
Agumon: Pepper Breath!!!!! *shoots a fire ball from his mouth*  
  
*Then again it hits Chunky*  
  
Chunky: *Runs around the street blocking traffic* AHHHHHH!!!!! MY ASS!!!!!!!!!!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
the end (^^)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A day later....................  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chunky: HUH HUH HUH!!!  
  
Agumon: I'm back.............  
  
Chunky: Uh oh!!!!  
  
Agumon: Pepper Breath!!!!  
  
Chunky: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*Agumon shoots pepper breaths constantly at Chunky.....*  
  
Meg-Chan: *sweatdrop*..................(sigh)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wasn't that the best? This will be posted on Harpooner and Meg-Chan's parts.........  
  
Meg-Chan: Review it! I wanna' see how good Chunky's writing is! Even though I did a few parts....   
  
Harpooner: HUH HUH HUH!  
  
Meg-Chan: *swaet drop*  
  
~Meg-Chan & Harpooner  
  
  
  
  



End file.
